1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, a display apparatus and a control method providing a prompt and easy selection of a desired signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus, in general, processes a signal from an external signal source and displays it on a screen. The conventional display apparatus is classified as a TV apparatus, processing a TV signal or a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) signal and displaying the TV or TR signal as a video signal, or as a monitor, processing a video signal from a computer and displaying the processed video signal.
Because of marketplace demand, the conventional TV apparatus, capable of processing only one signal, has been improved to permit multi-functioning so as to handle and display various signals from external signal sources by having a plurality of connection ports. The ports are capable of connecting to external signal sources such as a computer main body, a VTR player, a DVD (Digital Video Disk) player, a Digital TV, and the like.
A plurality of channel selection buttons and a signal selection button, selecting one of plural video signals, are provided in a remote control, to control the TV apparatus that is a distance away. Generally, users press a TV/external input signal switch to change the signal sequentially.
If the TV apparatus is connected with a plurality of external signal sources and power is turned off, a user selects a desired external signal source following a process shown in FIG. 1. The user first selects a power button, at operation S110. A signal from the external signal source that was previously selected while the power was being turned off is then displayed, at operation S112. After the user selectively enters a changed external signal source at operation S114, the signal from the changed external signal source is displayed, at operation S116. With a conventional apparatus, the user has to press a TV/external input signal switch continuously until the desired external signal source is sequentially selected.
For example, if the power is turned off while watching a TV mode, the TV mode will be selected when the power is next turned on. However, if the user wants to watch a DVD, the user has to press the TV/external input signal switch continuously until the DVD mode is sequentially selected, i.e., external input ->S-Video ->DTV ->PC ->DVD.
In using a conventional apparatus, the user has to wait while repeatedly pressing the TV/external input signal switch until a desired mode is selected. This selection process is inconvenient and time consuming.